


De Groot’s Fault

by fly_sekkiski



Series: In the End it Was Probably De Groot's Fault [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fly_sekkiski/pseuds/fly_sekkiski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having encountered Abigail Ashe the night before, Billy tries to sort out his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Groot’s Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the day after the S2.E8 encounter between Billy and Abigail. 
> 
> This is really just a very short prologue to all the oneshots that will live under the roof of an AsheBones series I’ve titled ‘In the End it was Probably De Groot’s Fault’. It’s also an explanation of that title.

Billy strode to the bow of the ship and stared irritably out at the ocean. He crossed his arms and leaned heavily on the railings. There were, he thought, some things he needed to get straight in his head.

Billy had planned on not interacting with the Walrus’ precious cargo. Lord Ashe’s daughter was, after all of no concern of his. She merely needed to be transported as quickly as possible to Charles Town without another hair on her head being harmed. But his plans had gone completely wrong and not, Billy felt, through any fault of his own.

He hadn’t stopped to think twice last night when De Groot had sent him to ask for Flint’s sanction on changing their course. Hadn’t considered that the two women would be present at the captain’s table. Certainly hadn’t expected Lord Ashe’s daughter to pay any him any mind, let alone give such visible expression to her curiosity about him or appear to find him so engrossing. And, damn it all, why had he found _that_ so distracting? To Billy’s disgust, he’d spent half the night tossing and turning on his hammock as though he were still a callow youth rather than a grown man. And all due to a certain few images that had, by presenting themselves in his mind over and over, left him heated and sleepless.

Clearly, Billy concluded, this all had come about because of De Groot. If the helmsman hadn’t sent Billy to Flint but had asked someone else to carry the message instead, then it would have been _them_ cursed with an attractive woman’s interest and not _him_. He’d have slept well, his peace of mind would still be intact, and his hea—’

A frown stole over Billy’s countenance and he broke off his train of thought. He brooded on what he’d just told himself. He imagined for a moment other members of the Walrus’ crew – inscrutable, courteous Joji, say, or, God forbid, _Silver_ – enjoying the attentions of Lord Ashe’s daughter and then hastily thrust the unpleasant images from his head. Surely, Billy thought uneasily, none of that was actually likely, was it? And yet, and yet, he fretted, suppose it had been the case. Suppose someone other than him had been sent to speak with Flint last night, would she have been just as interested in them as she’d seemed to have been in him? Billy’s frown deepened. One hand clenched reflexively into a fist and without really intending to, Billy punched the rail.  

‘What’s wrong with you today?’

Billy started at the sound of the Silver’s voice: the cook had caught him off-guard.

‘There’s nothing wrong with me,’ he retorted. ‘What makes you ask?’ The image of Lord Ashe’s daughter being charmed by Silver’s easy smile flashed into Billy’s head again and he scowled.

‘You’re all…’ Silver fluttered his fingers in the air, ‘Distracted and moody.’ He caught Billy’s darkening expression. ‘Also testy.’

Billy glowered until Silver retreated with a shrug and a ‘suit yourself’. Satisfied that he was alone again, Billy tipped his head back to face the sky, closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. Damn Silver for being so perceptive. Billy knew perfectly well that he was distracted and irritable. Worse, Billy recognised that his ill-humour was exacerbated by the idea of Lord Ashe’s daughter being interested in any other man besides him. Which could only mean one thing…

Billy groaned: this was all De Groot’s fault.


End file.
